Gossip
by MaryJohn
Summary: Edge/Christian Jbl/Shawn. Christian wants to know all the new gossip...
1. Chapter 1

Gossip

"So.....Gossip???"

Christian looked down at his friend Edge as the man laced up his boots.

"I've been gone for like..years...something new is bound to be happening around here. Come on, Man...give me the dish!!!"

Edge smiled and lowered his voice, preparing to deliver his secret bomb.

"Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton."

Christian scoffed in outrage.

"Dude, so obvious. They should totally wear tshirts that say we are so into each other."

Edge voice sharpened, his eyes grew wide and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. okay....I got a better one...you will so never guess....John Cena...and Vince McMahon!!"

Christian snorted.

"Please....how can Vince screwing anyone be a surprise??"

Edge bit his lip.

"Okay, you got me there."

"Come on, man, there has to be something...and I don't mean Hbk and Jbl..."

Edge's wide eyes nearly popped from his head.

"What! That is soooo no way! Shawn Michaels....and John Layfield??? John is as straight as they get!"

Christian shook his head and hummed the theme from Brokeback Mountain.

Edge was having none of this.

"Dude this is soooo, so wrong, so out of the park....just no no way."

"Way."

"No way."

"Way"

"No way."

Then Christian's eyes lit up.

"Wanna bet?"

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

"I so can't believe we are doing this."

Even the Rated R Superstar couldn't believe he was hiding in John Layfield's closet.

"Have you got a better idea?" Christian asked as he pulled the door to, and turned out the closet light. "These dudes are so repressed, hiding in their dressing room is the only way we'll catch them, okay?"

"You are so wrong about this. Shawn Michaels is sooo not repressed."

Then Christian hushed him and they pressed their eyes into the small slit of the opening of the door. John Layfield came in first, with Michaels in tow and they both laid out their things.

Edge winced as John began to undress and drew away from the opening.

"This is soooo a bad idea." he whispered in the darkness. "You realise we will have to see John Layfield naked."

Christian smiled, still watching with intent.

"Dude so what, have you seen the size of his cock?"

He held up his hands in the small sliver of light to make a measurement of outrageous proportion.

"No way."

Both men pressed their eyes into the opening and Edge's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh my god....He is hung like a..."

Christian smiled in triumph.

"Okay...so you were right about that but you are still so wrong about him and Shawn!"

Outside in the room, John Layfield had walked into the shower, and as soon as the water turned on, an audible sigh escaped Shawn Michaels.

Edge's mouth fell open and he pressed even tighter into the opening, driving his forehead into the doorframe.

"Dude, I told you." Christian whispered into his hair.

"Shut up....oh my god look at this...."

Shawn Michaels had knelt in the floor in front of Layfield's bag and was pressing his face into the man's disgarded clothes.

"John, John..." he whispered as tenderly kissed the suit. "I love you....I love you sooo much."

Christian punched the air.

Edge shook with fury, pulling at his hair more violently this time.

"That's so not a win! It only proved that Shawn likes John, you are still so wrong that are together."

Christian shushed him, pressing hard against the door.

"John is coming back! Wait until he sees!"

Edge quickly jumped back into position, just in time to see Michaels standing by his own bag casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Fux!!!" Christian sputtered. "That was about to be sooo cool."

Layfield entered, none the wiser to what he had missed, and Shawn walked off to take his turn in the shower. Edge and Christian watched breathlessly, waiting to see what would happen when John was alone.

"Come on, John..you know you want him..." Christian urged on Layfield.

"No John, don't...he's sooo not cool." Edge encouraged John in another way.

"He's going to do it....come on John......say it, say it."

Both men's foreheads butted the door gently in frustration and then Edge's mouth fell wide open in shock.

Layfield was weeping, proudly and silently into the sleeve of Michaels' shirt.

Edge fell back against the closet wall in defeat as Christian jumped into the air.

"Dude..." Edge's voice was incredulous. "They are sooo, so gay."

For a moment, both men fell silent.

Edge's voice softened when he spoke again.

"Is John....is he alright?"

Christian nodded, turning his eye from the door to look at Edge.

"He totally did the same as Shawn. They are both leaving now."

He slumped down against the door, pulling it shut and turning the light back on.

"You know they'll never tell each other. It will just go on like this...."

"Baby..."Edge bit his lip as soon as he spoke, it had been ages since he had called Chris that. "You so aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I so am." Chris turned and opened the door.

"That is cheating. That is soooo cheating!!!" Edge called after him, but he knew Chris well enough to know he wouldn't change his mind.

After rumaging around a few minutes in Layfield's briefcase, Chris pulled up a notepad and a pen. He thought for a few minutes and then he began to write.

" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, here they come!!"

Both men watched in antisipation as Shawn walked over to his bag.

"Did he see it...did he pick it up...Christian, move, I can't see!"

Chris sighed in frustration. "No, he's going into the shower...what if John finds it first?"

Edge hung his head.

"We are so screwed."

Then Christian's eyes brightened.

"Hey, look, he's on the phone! He so won't find it...here comes Shawn...here he comes!"

Chris reached down and grabbed Edge's hand.

Edge squeezed back as he pressed into the doorframe.

"Pick it up, Shawn..come on.."

"Read it, read it....." This time both men wanted the same outcome.

The closet grew silent, neither daring to even breathe as Shawn read and then pressed the note to his chest.

He walked to where Layfield was sitting.

"Oh baby,"Edge wrapped his arms around Chris as they looked on." Baby he's going to do it."

"Kiss him, Shawn...come on...."

John Layfield's phone clattered onto the floor as Shawn Michaels ran his hand over the big Texan's face.

"Yes!" both men cried in the closet.

"John, I love you."

"Baby, I love you." Edge held Chris closer, whispering the warm words into his ear as Layfield drew Shawn into a kiss.

After a few seconds, they pulled the door closed, sharing own kiss in the dark.

"That was so sweet, you are so sweet, God how did I ever get on without you." Edge whispered as they caressed each other for the first time in years.

Outside the closet, someone was moaning and two hands joined again on the closet door.

"This is so wrong."

"Let's so it anyway."

They pushed the door open a tiny, little crack.

"Oh my God, look at that thing, Chris....Shawn is so lucky."

"So am I, baby. It is so, so good to be back. I love you."

This time the door stayed shut tight.

The End. 


End file.
